


Packer Does the Office Pt. 2

by StoriesFromTheTV



Series: Packer Does the Office [2]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheTV/pseuds/StoriesFromTheTV
Summary: Todd Packer has sex with more lovely ladies of the Office.





	Packer Does the Office Pt. 2

This is set in the TV show The Office. This story focuses on the character Packer and a lot of the lovely ladies of The Office.

This will be quite different to my other stories, it will be a collection of quick tales, all in one story, of Packer seducing various women of The Office. To denote when these stories are taking place I will state which season and episode the story takes place in. Some of these will be based on specific interactions, and others will be completely fabricated. 

The setup to get to sex for these will be even more ridiculous and quicker than most of my stories. So, if you don’t like fictional women swooning over a big dick and jumping on it the first chance they get then I would suggest not reading this. It will also contain cheating by multiple women so if the idea of cheating offends you I would also suggest looking elsewhere. 

Thank you, Big Dick Dangling, for editing. 

*

Season 7 Episode 6 – Pam once more. During the Halloween party.

“But you also called her the second time, so you had the number right.” Jim Halpert was asking his new coworker Danny Cordray about an incident with Pam, Jim’s wife, years earlier. Danny had gone on a couple of dates with her and then stopped calling, and Jim was insistent on figuring out why. 

“Halpert, you looking for someone to bang your wife?” Packer butted in, chortling with laughter as Jim looked at him with disgust before mildly shaking his head and turning back to Danny.

Packer was thinking to himself that it wasn’t such a bad idea, he hadn’t gotten to pork Pam since she hitched herself to Halpert. He started prowling around the office looking for her, a devious smile spreading across his face when he found her. She was dressed as Olive Oyl, without her Popeye, because Jim didn’t want to wear his costume. Which was perfect for Packer, since seducing her again now that she was married would have been tougher, but not as tough if she was angry at her better half.

He decided that to wait for her to be alone was best. He kept an eye on her while she meandered around the party, seemingly not noticing him. Eventually she went into the break room and from there into the ladies’ restroom. Packer waited outside for a minute, making sure no one else was in there before slipping inside. He quietly locked the door behind him and heard Pam finishing up and washing her hands.

As she turned around she jumped at the sight of Packer leering at her. He hadn’t talked to her much since their previous “encounter” but ever since she married Jim, she noticed that he had been hounding her more often. So far, she had been able to control herself and stay away from him and what was in his pants. Now though, she was cornered in a bathroom, and mad at her significant other, plus the look in his eyes seemed to indicate he still definitely wanted her.

This was something she had seen less of in many people’s eyes since having the baby, so, in a way, him still lusting after her was nice - in a perverted sort of way. She didn’t want to give in right here either, but she knew he must want her bad.

“What do you want Packer?” she asked, hoping to buy time, and possibly talk him out of it. She knew if he pressed her she would crumble. Just the thought of that cock of his sliding up inside of her was enough to make her shudder. She had spent many nights since her experience with Packer thinking back on it, always brining her to a strong orgasm. She was ashamed to admit this continued while with Jim, sometimes even when he was making love to her. Now Packer was back though, and he was inching closer and closer. 

“You are what I want,” Packer responded simply, staring her up and down with eyes that devoured her curves and lingered in just the right places.

“Well I’m married now, so go prowl somewhere else,” Pam said, but the lack of conviction in her voice was clear as her eyes were unconsciously drawn down to his crotch where she could faintly see the outline of his thick cock slightly tenting the fabric.

“Yea, I ran into him out there. He seemed to be trying to get you to bang the new guy, and he wasn’t in costume, which I can see wasn’t a decision you two made together,” he replied, signaling towards her clearly well thought out Olive Oyl costume. Pam barely heard the first part, but his second comment did annoy her. She had asked and asked Jim to dress up and he had refused. As she was thinking about this, Packer was unbuckling his pants and before she could speak, he started talking.

“Look at my Popeye grow, and it doesn’t even need spinach,” Packer said, gesturing down his quickly growing cock. Pam stared as if in a trance, as she was once again exposed to the full glory of his magnificent cock. She could feel herself licking her lips as she glanced down at it. The anger and lust she was feeling were swirling around her head, and, as if she was no longer in control of her body, she felt herself walk towards him. She slowly started to get down on her knees.

When she got into position, kneeling before his wonderful cock, she felt him rip her Olive Oyl wig off and fling it away. She didn’t care to complain and simply did what they both knew she wanted to do and slipped her mouth around his cock. The sensations rushed back to her and she fell in lust with his cock all over again. The manly musk, the jaw stretching girth, the throat-full of length. 

She hated how much she adored his dick. She wanted to hate it and hate him, but feeling it invade her mouth again was turning her on more than she had been turned on in years. She could feel her pussy getting wet as she swirled her tongue around his cock. Her nipples hardened as it slipped deeper and deeper into her mouth. She hadn’t taken anything this size since her last experience with him, but had managed to get a bit better at sucking cock. He was happy to see she had learned to take a decent amount more of his cock. Managing to take nearly three fourths of it, gagging as she did, Pam felt a surge of pride and accomplishment.

He let her re-explore his cock for a while; she had managed to pick up some finesse with her tongue as well. Eventually though he wanted a bit more from her willing mouth. He reached down and grasped her head between his hands. Peeling her nearly off his cock before slipping her quickly down it again spearing it into her throat. She gagged loudly but clearly enjoyed it, placing her arms around Packer’s legs to brace herself.

His cock started to pound her throat, the feeling sending shivers of pleasure through her body. She enjoyed giving pleasure to others, but this was more primal and that’s what was working for her. Gagging with each thrust, saliva pooling up and sliding all over his cock and out of her mouth. Packer loved the sight and the feeling as well. Even at this speed her mouth and skills were a treat, and to see Pam Halpert on her knees getting her mouth fucked was a delight. Yet he knew he wanted something special tonight and he was definitely going to get it.

He slid her mouth off his cock and slowly helped her to her feet. Walking over to the toilet with her in tow, he sat himself down on the seat and twirled her around. As she started to lower herself on his dick she felt him stop her. She was confused at first, but then she felt him slowly lowering her until she was inches above his cock. She had to restrain herself from sinking that little bit more and feel his cock stretch out her pussy once again.

That’s when she felt her first bit of surprise. She felt his thumb slowly circle her asshole, teasing it. Then she felt his cock pressing against her little rose as well. Panic started to shoot through her, because as much as she wanted that dick she wasn’t planning on it going there.

“I’ve never done anal,” she said to Packer, half whining half pleading. She looked back to see Packer grinning like a kid on Christmas.

“Trust me, you’ll love it,” Packer responded, and before she could reply she felt him slowly press his head against her puckered little virginal hole. She let out a deep moan as she felt it penetrate her previously unexplored hole. Jim was too nice to ask to do anything like this, and Roy, while he had asked quite often to do it she had never wanted to do that sort of thing with him. Now here she was letting Todd Packer take her anal virginity.

She was experiencing a lot of sensations all at once. The cock pushing into her ass for the first time was causing her quite a bit of discomfort along with some pain. Simultaneously though, she quickly noticed that it was bringing her pleasure as well. It was hitting areas she had never explored, and they were sending jolts of pleasure through her body.

His thick cock, lubed up from her salvia was sliding into her easier than either would have thought. Packer still was taking it slow; it had become apparent she had told the truth about never having taken cock in the ass before. She was moaning in determination and pleasure. She wanted it all at this point and was helping by lifting the weight off her feet onto the point of pain and pleasure.

They both groaned the moment they felt her ass smack against his thighs, signaling she had managed it all. Her body shuddered as an orgasm rocked through her. Packer leaned forward and grabbed her legs, pulling them up and holding them under the crook of her knees. Her legs were raised as high as they could go from that position and then Packer started to bounce her up and down on his cock. 

Slow at first but he picked up speed quickly, noticing her ass could take it. Fairly soon Packer found his thick rod could plummet in and out of her previously untouched ass with relative ease. As Pam felt her ass being used for Packers pleasure, she felt her own pleasure building up and up, until she smacked down particularly hard one time.

The feeling of his cock completely buried deep in her ass again brought her to the biggest orgasm of her life. She was almost seeing stars as Packer mindlessly fucked her hole. Her butt slapped against his thighs at quicker and quicker speeds now, her moans getting louder. Pam did what she could to steady and brace herself, but her limbs were weak from pleasure.

“Tell me you’re my butt slut,” Packer demanded of her as he continued to pump into her ass. 

“Ugh…ugh…ugh…,” was all Pam was able to get out. Partly because she didn’t want to admit it and partly because he was ramming her ass and partly because she was rocked with orgasm after orgasm.

“Say it,” Packer continued to press. He took one hand and slid it down to her sopping wet pussy. He jammed two fingers into it, pressed the heel of his hand onto her very sensitive clit, and started to fuck both her holes.

“I’m your butt slut!” Pam squealed her body erupting with the new pleasure he was bringing her.

“You’re my fat ass butt slut,” Packer demanded further, increasing the speed with which he was finger fucking her. Degrading her while her ass bounced up and down on his dick was making this all so much more enjoyable for Packer.

“I’m just a fat-assed butt slut for your huge dick!” Pam practically shouted. Uncaring if anyone could hear her. All she cared about was that piece of meat slamming into her backside. If she was just a hole for it to fuck that was good enough for her.

“This is your slutty butt hole,” Pam moaned unprompted as Packer gave her another gigantic orgasm as he fucked her ass and fingered her pussy.

All this talk was not just getting Pam off, Packer could feel himself getting closer and closer to his own gigantic release as she debased herself. His cock still sliding in and out of her still tight asshole. Each orgasm of hers causing Packer himself to feel it clenching down on his cock. As he felt himself getting closer a devious thought popped into his head.

“Where do you want me to cum?” Packer asked. “Do you want it in your ass so you can walk around the rest of the party with my cum seeping out of you?” Packer continued, his tone clearly taunting but Pam couldn’t find it in her to be mad. It only made her feel naughtier.

While the idea appealed to Pam on some level, she knew if she was caught it would a big problem. She moaned back at Packer while shaking her head.

“I’m gonna cum somewhere on you or in you, it’s up to you, but you better decide quickly,” Packer said, leering at her as she thought through her choices. Even as pleasure rocked through her body Pam was able to muster a resigned sigh.

“Cum in my mouth,” she replied, the disgust clear in her voice but she knew it was her best choice.

That was all Packer wanted to hear. With a swift movement, he pulled her off his dick and plopped her down on her knees. Grabbing her head with one hand and pumping his dick with the other he guided her mouth until his cock was pushing into her mouth. A wrinkle of distaste washed across Pam’s face as he pushed deeper and deeper. It wasn’t nearly as bad as Pam thought but still couldn’t say she enjoyed it.

Before she could process it much further she felt his cock begin to pulse. About half of his cock was in her mouth and down her throat as she felt him begin to shoot his load directly down her throat. She desperately swallowed shot after shot, not wanting any of it to spill out. While he was doing that, Pam let her hands trail down to her pussy and ass. Digging several fingers into each hole, she quickly fingered herself to a final orgasm while Packer shot his load into her throat.

Surprising them both, she was able to swallow nearly all of it, only a small bit dribbling out of her mouth. It helped that Packer’s thick cock formed a seal around her lips that let little escape. Feeling like she had just swallowed a gallon of Packers hot cum Pam leaned back against the door. Gasping in air, she slowly recovered from everything that just transpired.

“Well this was fun Mrs. Halpert, we should do it again,” Packer said, making sure to emphasize the words he thought would cut deepest. Pam couldn’t think of anything to say to disagree and simply nodded wearily back. Leaving, Packer started to whistle a tune as he rejoined the party, and Pam was left to try to salvage her appearance before she went back out there. 

Season 7 Episode 18 – Holly, back to the episode where Part 1 began. A few hours before.

“Looks like the conference room is occupied so we will have to do this in the annex,” Holly said to Packer a bit earlier in the day than the confrontation that occurred at the start of part 1.

Packer was happy to oblige, and even happier when Holly told Michael it was just going to be the two of them. Packer liked Michael, who was just like a helpless puppy that never seemed to get sick of Packer, and here was his girlfriend, who Packer had to admit was a cutie, taking him into a room alone. He certainly didn’t care enough about Michael not to make a pass at her. Since that hadn’t stopped him in the past, he wasn’t going to let it stop him now. So, he sat down in the annex with Holly, and after a quick look around, was happy to see it was just them, alone. 

Holly was just over 40 years old and still looked good. A mousey face framed by her chic blonde hair worked well for her. A body, which she kept in decent shape, with a nice butt and small breasts. She wore reasonable business attire, today a grey suit and skirt combo, nothing too flashy but also not too conservative. 

“Michael loves you, and your sales speak for themselves.” Holly started the interview off, seeing it more as a formality than anything else. Michael couldn’t have praised Packer’s abilities and output more, and while Packer seemed a bit different than Michael described, Holly certainly trusted Michael’s judgement.

“What else has Michael told you about me?” Packer said, an air of cockiness about the way he said it that Holly didn’t pick up on. Holly was busy going through her files, looking for other information on Packer. Meanwhile Packer decided he didn’t want to waste time and pulled his cock out while she wasn’t looking, fluffing it up to its full potential before attracting her attention.

“Did he tell you about this,” Packer said and Holly turned to looked at him. She was greeted with a shocking sight.

Packer’s giant, throbbing erection was staring right back at her. She dropped her files in shock, and both hands flew to her mouth which was wide open in surprise. She had never seen a dick nearly that big in real life, and while she had never really complained about her sex life, as of late she had to admit she had always been curious about bigger cocks.

“Do you like it?” Packer asked, knowing by Holly’s reaction she certainly did.

“I… uh… I…” Holly muttered, not able form a coherent thought, so surprised and conflicted.

“How about just a little feel to make up your mind?” Packer continued, gently reaching forward, and taking one of her hands away from her mouth. He guided it slowly to his cock, with no resistance and even noting some eagerness from Holly.

Inches from his cock he let go of her hand, wanting her to close the gap. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long, her little hand darting forward almost as soon as he released her hand, grasping his prick. A small moan escaped her, as her hand started to slowly move up and down his shaft. Her other hand joined in soon, both stroking him sensuously.

She couldn’t even remember why she had been talking to Packer, she was so focused and mesmerized by his cock. She licked her lips subconsciously, and started to roll her chair towards him inch by inch. Until, her face was practically touching his cock. She starred down at it in wonder for a moment, before placing her lips around the head. The head slipped deeper and deeper into her mouth. Seemingly without pause, Holly was enveloping his cock with ease.

Holly had always loved giving blowjobs, giving pleasure to others totally turned her on. Early on she found she had a special talent for it, finding no cock too big for her This was mainly due to her lack of a gag reflex. Something she was finding very handy at the moment. Packer looked down with amazement as, before he knew it, she had taken his whole cock without a single hiccup, her lips caressing the base of his cock. His balls brushing against her chin, she looked up at him with pure contentment on her face.

Packer slowly pulled his cock all the way out of her mouth, before moving it fully back in. He couldn’t get enough of this mouth, she sucked with such expertise, her tongue and lips working overtime to further enhance his pleasure. He brought her up and down his shaft, and she willingly followed. He was getting more and more turned on, and watching her just sit there and take it was making him want more and more.

Packer finally took her head firmly in both hands and started to really fuck her face roughly. Spittle flew from her mouth, she could feel his cock snake its way down into her throat with each thrust, but still grabbed Packer around his back to pull his cock in even further. Loving how it felt to be used by this big dick. She was submissive by nature most of the time, another reason she loved giving blowjobs.

She took one hand and reached down, peeling her panties off slowly while her face was being used. Once her panties were fully off she plunged three fingers into her sopping pussy. Packer saw what she was doing and managed to snag the panties from her, without her really even realizing what he was doing. Fingering herself quickly to an orgasm while Packer continued to use her mouth she came with a gush over her busy fingers.

One of Packer’s hands was under her jaw, the other was wrapped around the side and back of her head. A perfect grip allowing him to shove all he could down her throat. She was taking it in stride, no gagging or reaction at all besides animalistic lust. The sight of his shlong slipping in and out in nearly its entirety was a sight to behold. She quickly fingered herself to another orgasm, her pussy dripping like never before. 

Looking at Holly he would have never guessed she could handle him so easily, but here she was drool pooling and spilling out of her mouth while she deep-throated his cock. His heavy balls were slapping against her chin with each stroke. He was in ecstasy but he couldn’t stay there forever. Packer could feel he was close, he grabbed her head firmly and shoved his cock as deep as he could and held it there. 

They could both feel it as he shot off his first burst. A stream of cum, shot directly down her throat, his cock contorted slightly to fit there. As soon as he did, she could feel herself cumming again as well. His hot, steamy load being dropped into her throat after he used her mouth as a hole to pleasure himself was so hot to her. She could feel his balls move with each pump, as more and more cum was deposited into her.

No woman could keep up with his pace. Soon her cheeks were bowed out, trying to keep all the cum she could in her mouth and Packer was amazed to see her managing. Her throat working overtime, swallowing it all she had she managed to drain him completely without spilling even a drop. He gave her a moment to clean his cock as best she could before he slipped it out of her.

She took several deep breaths, desperate for air. Her face flushed with exertion, but a proud twinkle was in her eyes. She looked up at Packer and made a show of licking her lips in satisfaction. 

“I guess this interview went well,” Packer said, giving her a chuckle before pulling up his pants and underwear. He turned and walked out of the annex without another word or waiting for a response. Leaving Holly sitting slumped in her chair. Her skirt was still bunched up, she didn’t see her panties anywhere, and her chair was soaked underneath her. Furthermore, her face and hair had to be a mess, and she was still breathing hard.

Season 8 Episode 16 – Nellie

Nellie Bertram was Sabre’s President of Special Projects. A title she earned for her idea to create a series of Sabre branded stores similar to Apple. A group of workers from Scranton, including Erin, had come down to Tallahassee to work with her on the launch of the first store. To their surprise when they arrived they found Packer there. They thought they had gotten rid of him last year, but it turns out he had moved in and had integrated himself with the employees of Sabre.

Soon after arriving it became clear that Nellie was in charge of this project and needed a VP. Two frontrunners emerged, Dwight and Packer. Packer knew he wanted this job, and knew just the way to get it. 

Nellie was a middle aged British woman with a pleasant face and gorgeous flowing red hair. Her best assets though were her chest and ass. Her double D’s were what half the men stared at, the other half were staring at her ass. Round and jutting, fitting well with her breasts, they made her desirable by many. A low-cut blue blouse that showed off ample cleavage was paired with a brown skirt that hugged her ass, all rounded off with a pair of ridiculously high heels.

Later that night at a bar Packer seized his chance when Dwight was called away to assist Jim with a bed bug problem. Dwight asked Gabe to make sure Packer didn’t get the job. Unfortunately for them both, Gabe got distracted when he spotted his ex-girlfriend Erin walking out of the bar with Ryan.

Packer sidled up next Nellie, and ensured her drink was topped off and that the barman kept it that way. They drank for the better part of an hour before Packer convinced her to invite him to her room for a nightcap. He was expecting to have to work to convince her to get in bed with him. Yet as soon as he made his move and she felt his cock against her she was convinced and willing.

She slipped his pants and underwear down revealing his cock in all its glory. While she took a moment to admire the length and girth, she didn’t waste much time before beginning to lovingly drag her tongue all over it. She continued at this for a while before letting his engorged cock head slip into her mouth. 

Packer was happy to see that she was very passionate about her blowjob, albeit not the best at it. Booze, and years of reliance on her other assets meant her blowjobs had never been great but she didn’t get any complaints. Sloppy and loud, it was erotic in its own way. Packer used his hands to guide her up and down his shaft. She couldn’t take much of it, but was happy to try and take all she could. 

She hadn’t said a word since entering the bedroom but it was clear to both she in love with his cock. She wasn’t a stranger to casual sex, but had never experienced anything close to this size of the cock gliding in and out of her mouth. She marveled at how it dwarfed her hands as they stroked it along with her willing mouth. Saliva streamed from her mouth onto his cock and down her face.

She quickly got into a rhythm, both her hands working up and down his massive shaft while her mouth struggled to take all she could. Packer was getting impatient though, having a chance to do something with Nellie he couldn’t manage with just anyone. He let her suck and admire his cock for a little while longer before gently pulling her off it. She was putty in his hands, willing to do just about anything he asked. 

He pulled the blouse off her roughly, happily noticing she had gone braless for the evening. Meaning her massive tits were immediately on display. He lined her up with him, so her head was just at his chest level. Sliding his cock between her breasts, he pushed them together and started to titty fuck her.

Nellie was no stranger to man wanting to do this to her, and over the years had even developed a fondness of her own for it. The cock, slick from her salvia, slipped in between her sizeable breasts and stroked up and down. It wasn’t the sensation that Packer loved about fucking titties, it was the sight of some big titted broad he managed to pick up letting him slide his cock in between their breasts and fucking them. The submissive, degrading nature of the act made it so much more enjoyable for him.

Nellie was happy to oblige, squeezing her breasts together for him, and aiming her mouth down to catch his cock on the upswing occasionally. Making sure it was always lubed up and could keep going. Her firm but pillowy tits were providing Packer with quite possibly the best titfuck of his life and Nellie’s wanton nature only added to the experience. 

He might have been content to finish himself off in her knockers if she didn’t have an ass to match them. One more strong thrust from Packer followed by a small groan of disappointment as he pulled his cock from between her breasts. Pulling her to her feet Packer turned her around before throwing her on the bed ass up.

He peeled her skirt and panties off, making sure to pocket the latter. Slapping his cock onto her ass he dragged it around a bit, leaving trail of saliva towards her asshole. Pressing the tip of his cock to her hole she moaned in anticipation. She was wholly unsurprised he was going straight for her ass, a common theme she had found among men. She found it came with the territory of having an ass like hers. She had found out early on that she liked it nearly as much as they did though, so she didn’t mind at all.

As he started to press his cock into her though, Nellie starting to have second thoughts. Nothing this big had ever been in her ass, and she was starting to get worried. Inch after inch slid in though, and instead of the pain she was expecting she experienced two things. Fullness like she couldn’t imagine, and pleasure building more quickly than she would have believed. 

As she felt him fully enter her the biggest orgasm of her life ripped through her, starting with a tingling in her toes and a shuddering throughout her body. Packer took a moment to soak in the sight, her plump ass swallowing his cock whole, before pulling his cock out and slamming it back in. 

He was never a patient man and with an ass like this he wasn’t about to waste time easing her to the size of his cock. She yelped when she felt him slam into her, but pleasure came with it which quieted her down. He repeated this again and again, the small gap between thrusts quickly getting shorter and shorter until he was full on fucking her ass.

He was ramming it into her backside, her ass jiggling obscenely with each thrust. Packer had taken a firm grasp of her hips and was fucking her fast and hard. Relishing the feeling of her big ass smacking against him. She was in constant ecstasy, his cock filling her ass like she had never experienced, allowing pleasure to continuously ripple through her body.

With each thrust she let out an instinctual moan. She had, for the most part, just endured anal all the previous times she had done it, but this was something else entirely. Pleasure like she couldn’t have believed was coursing through her from her backside being stuffed hard and repeatedly. Packer was in paradise himself, rarely did he get to experience an ass this plump and well-proportioned and he was gladly taking advantage of it.

He started to bring one hand gently down across her ass cheek. Spanking her as her rode her. He could tell she liked it too, as soon as he started smacking her ass, she started slamming it back to meet his cock. Both were loving this and it was a match made in heaven, a big cock made for her big ass. 

Soon he started to pick up his pace, both of fucking and spanking. As her ass started to redden from his palm, he could feel he was getting closer and closer to releasing his load. He also knew that with a woman like this there was only one place for him to cum. He slipped both hands back around her waist and started to fuck her as fast as he could. As soon as he felt it coming he buried his cock as deep as he could in her ass.

Like a cannon he started to blast off. Thick, ropey cum shooting deeper and deeper into her bowels. Nellie laid there, taking it. Relishing the feeling of him cumming inside her. She fingered herself as she felt him shooting into her, cumming one last time herself. Packer made sure he had given her all he had before starting to pull out.

He slipped his cock out of her ass, shaking off the fluids still on it. He got dressed and started to leave her to recover. As he was moving towards the door he glanced back and he smirked at the sight of the already sleeping Nellie on the bed. Snoring as she lay on the bed, her ass still sticking up and cum pooled in her ass.

Season 8 Episode 17 – Erin

Erin Hannon was just a secretary while in Scranton, but today she was working undercover for the launch of the Sabre store. She was currently in a state of somewhat emotional turmoil; her ex-boyfriend Andy seemingly didn’t want her back and she had come down to Florida with the intention of staying there after the job was done.

Erin was currently dressed as a hipster in order to drum up business and convince bloggers that the store was a success. Wearing a low-cut black tank top along with an extremely short red plaid skirt gave her a wholesome fresh look. Hipster glasses and a fedora were designed to fit the hipster persona. A nose stud and black stockings also fitted right in with her other clothing. She was a cutie before this, but the low-cut nature of her clothes combined with stockings made her much sexier. She had a cute butt, and bee sting tits but she had never looked better. Her face was beautiful and long straight red hair trailed around it.

Unfortunately, for Packer, Nellie had been a lot drunker than he thought, and when she woke up the next morning she couldn’t quite remember who she had slept with, just that whoever it was had done a bang-up job. This confusion led to Dwight getting the job based on merit, and Packer’s hookup not mattering.

Packer was dressed as a regular Sabre store employee, and for some reason been instructed by Dwight, now second in command, to act like a sexual predator. Packer brushed off the request until he saw Erin. Then he decided to lock in on her and make her his next conquest. She had been a cutie to him before, but something about the outfit really worked for her, making him all riled up.

He walked into the room where she was finishing off her appearance. She was too absorbed in the mirror to notice him walk in and lock the door, he didn’t want someone walking in midway through. He took one long leer at the woman in front of him. Her taut, young body stirring his cock quickly. Betting himself that all of her was as tight as the ass he was currently staring at, he took a step closer.

‘What are you supposed to dressed as?” Packer asked feigning interest while giving him an excuse to leer at her. Erin jumped with surprise, not having heard him come in, she swiftly turned around to face him and didn’t notice him devouring her body with his gaze.

“A hipster,” Erin said tentatively, just starting to notice his eyes weren’t looking into her own. “But I don’t know if I look right.” Erin finished. 

Her talkative, friendly nature came shining through, allowing her to chat with an older man, though he was leering at her scantily dressed body. She glanced down at her body, self-conscious both from his gaze and her own thoughts that she might not be quite looking the part. She wanted to do well with this as she had decided she wasn’t going back to Scranton after this trip and wanted to leave on a high note.

“I think you look pretty good,” Packer responded, trying to sound more supportive then pervy. “You are missing one thing though that you really need to complete the character.” Packer finished, giving her one more glance over to really hammer his point home.

“What am I missing?” Erin asked, a small bit of panic creeping into her voice as she also looked herself over. She couldn’t figure out what she didn’t have.

“What do hipster chicks like more than anything?” Packer asked crudely, but innocent Erin picking up little from his tone.

“What?” Erin responded, genuinely curious and wanting to nail her character. 

“Hipster chicks are very sexually liberated ladies…” Packer started, advancing on Erin slowly as her eyes grew with surprise at what he was saying. “Who love nothing more than big, meaty cocks.” Packer finished, he tugged at his crotch as he did.

Erin threw a hand to her mouth in shock, surprised at Packer’s naughtiness. At the same time though she wasn’t sure if he was lying or not. Before she could really figure out a response, she saw that Packer was unbuckling his pants, and before she knew it, his cock was out.

Her shock at what she was hearing was quickly replaced with shock at what she was seeing. Long, thick, and veiny his cock was poking straight at her. Erin couldn’t understand it but deep down she wanted nothing more than to fuck Packer at this moment. She had had sex with a few men and none came close to packing anything the size of this monster. She felt nothing more than pure animalistic lust at that moment. Packer could tell by the look in her eyes that he had her and didn’t want to waste any time.

“How about you come over here and blow me?” Packer asked more sweetly this time, trying to nudge her into action. Erin nodded energetically, and moved towards him.  
As Packer was pulling his pants down Erin got to her knees, patiently waiting to pleasure him. She looked on with newfound lust and as the massive cock was fully revealed to her. She was fairly inexperienced with sex, and had never actually given a blowjob. However, she was pretty sure she knew what men wanted, and, as she stared at his dangling cock, she knew she wanted to pleasure his humongous cock. She felt Packer take her hat off and fling it away but she just kept staring ahead. Just looking at his cock was sending tingles all over her body.

“How much teeth do you like?” Erin asked, chomping her pearly whites at him to showcase what she meant. Packer took an alarmed step back, and Erin looked up at him confused.

“No teeth…” Packer responded, disgust and fear in his voice. “You don’t use teeth in a blowjob. Ever.” He finished. She looked up at him with what she hoped was an understanding face. Because despite her limited sexual experience she knew what her body was telling her, that she wanted that dick inside her.

“How about we just skip straight to the sex,” Packer said, a tone of wariness still in his voice Looking down at the young woman in front of him though was enough to help him ignore his misgivings.

He walked over to the couch, she followed him along happily, and stood waiting as he took a seat. His cock sticking straight up at her. Erin looked down at it, biting her lip, as it slowly rocked around. She didn’t even notice Packer lean forward and peel her skirt up, before he started to take her panties down. Mindlessly she picked her feet up to help him take them off, not paying attention to what he did with them.

Packer wasn’t planning to wait longer, helping her up she kneeled on the couch facing him. Her dripping wet snatch just above his cock. She continued to stare down at his dick with pure animalistic anticipation in her eyes. He slowly lowered her until her sopping wet pussy brushed against the head of his cock. She mewled, wanting nothing more than for him to just skewer her with his meat. He paused only for a moment to enjoy the feeling before pressing his cock into her.

Erin clapped her hands to her mouth, just stopping a scream escaping from her lips. As he lowered her onto him, she was experiencing so many sensations at once that she had never felt during penetration before. Being filled up like she couldn’t have imagined had sparks of pleasure rippling across her body. This was just the beginning though, inch after inch she felt him slowly shove into her, her sopping pussy managing to help ease it in.

For once Packer managed to find someone less patient then him, eager to really feel what this cock could do for her. She smashed her body down the rest of the way, yelping as she did. Without assistance from Packer, she lifted herself nearly off his cock before slamming herself down again. Once more and that’s when she felt the first really big orgasm of her life hit her. Her experiences before this had been lackluster to say the least. This was different though, a big rock-hard cock slamming into her that was hitting all the right places, right down to her cervix.

A surprise was in store for both of them when she came. They both found out that she is a squirter. As she squirted she had no idea what it was and in mid orgasm she didn’t care. Just wanting more pleasure, she continued to fuck herself on his cock with the liquid gushing over their joining. Packer, surprised, but happy at the squirting, reached down and swiped some of it on his fingers. Moving them up to the bouncing Erin’s mouth he watched her mindlessly lick her own juices at his prompting. Sucking them into her mouth momentarily Packer let her enjoy the taste of her pussy juices. But he quickly pulled his fingers out, being very mindful of the teeth.

“Do you like how you taste?” Packer asked her. Erin carefreely nodded yes, quite liking the taste but mostly too focused on the task at hand. Impaling herself over and over on his cock. 

Placing her hands on his shoulders she was able to quickly find her rhythm. Her frantic bouncing bringing a great amount of pleasure to them both as her young, fit body seemed unable to run out of stamina. She was like a hot energizer bunny. For Erin, it seemed like every few bounces brought her another incredible orgasm. While she squirted less and less, she didn’t seem to mind and Packer was happy to put his hands behind his head and to sit back and relax.

Watching her work was incredible to him, she hadn’t been hard to convince and now here she was happy to do all the heavy lifting. Her bee sting tits barely bouncing with each thrust. Her face scrunched up in a combination of pleasure and determination. Erin’s cute butt was smacking against Packer’s thighs as she fucked him.

Packer reached a hand up and kneaded her tits through her shirt. Her nipples hardened with lust and pleasure, poking through her garments. Erin was constantly moaning through pursed lips. Orgasm after orgasm was washing over her. Just minutes ago, she had never experienced pleasure like this and now she was getting it over and over again. Packer smugly felt her up and watched her get herself off. It was unusual for these things to end with women practically using his body for their own pleasure. Packer let his hands trail over her body, admiring its well-kept shape. Her silky-smooth skin and surprisingly supple ass were only adding to the experience for him.

Erin was still mindlessly bouncing up and down, just trying to get all the pleasure from the stick she was fucking. Packer though, could feel he was getting closer and closer to an eruption. Not wanting to stop the poor girl from getting all she could out of him, he simply grabbed her by the hips and helped her fuck him quicker.

When he was ready, he pulled her down fully onto his cock and held her there rooted firmly in her. She struggled for a moment to try and keep fucking him but once she felt him cumming she knew why he did it. As the first blast of cum shot deep into her pussy and washed over her cervix Erin was surprised to feel herself cumming as well, harder than she ever had. The naughtiness of it all, with him now shooting his baby batter right into her, was giving her pleasure she couldn’t have imagined an hour ago. Packer groaned as he blasted nut after nut into her.

Eventually though he could feel he was winding down. Letting his cock soften a bit before he pulled it out, a stream of cum following as he did. Erin was tired and a mess as Packer cleaned up and got dressed, looking down proudly at his conquest. Nearly half his age and she could barely keep up with him. As he was heading out to help with the opening he saw she was just coming fully back to her senses, her eyes wide at the cum still seeping out of her body.

Epilogue

Packer whistled a happy tune as he got home. Walking up to a filing cabinet, he opened the drawer labeled Dunder Mifflin, Scranton. It was directly above Parks and Recreation Department of Pawnee and below New York’s Ninety-Ninth precinct, both of which were near some of the sales he had made over the years. He deposited the panties he had taken from the trip to Florida into the correct part of his collection, bringing a big smile to his face. He admired all he had managed to get from Scranton for a moment before shutting the drawer and starting to plan his next escapades.


End file.
